LOVE GAME
by bellamita-uchiha
Summary: Itachi, Deidara y Sasori son tres chicos de preparatoria que piensan que el amor es un juego conquistando a toda chica que se cruza en su camino, pero entre ellas encontraran ala que les enseñara lo que verdaderamente es el amor?Itahina,sasuhina etc
1. capitulo 1: ¿Quien es ella?

LOVE GAME

Capitulo 1: Quien es ella

Un cuarto de hotel, botellas y mujeres por doquier y entre ellos tres jóvenes, había sido una noche de excesos una de tantas a las que ya estaban acostumbrados

Uno de ellos empezaba a despertar, sus ojos negros como la noche se fueron abriendo lentamente, pudo notar que ya era de mañana sin embargo no quería levantarse, miro a su alrededor, pudo notar a sus amigos aun perdidamente dormidos y con varias chicas a su alrededor y entonces noto que también a su lado se encontraba una chica desconocida para el

_Ni siquiera se su nombre_

Suspiro cansado, fijo su mirada en el amplio y blanco de la habitación, se perdió en su inmensidad, de alguna forma le recordó a su vida

_Vacía_

_Estoy harto de vivir así, necesito un cambio_

Salió de su trance, ahora fijo su atención a un reloj en una mesa cercana, con trabajos logro divisar la hora, logro estirarse para alcanzarlo y así mirar la hora exacta

Ita-demonios llegaremos tarde a clases otra vez!

Se levanto rápidamente y empezó a buscar su ropa, la tomo y entro al baño, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y antes de salir se mojo un poco la cara , para despertar por completo, ahora si salió camino a despertar a sus amigos

Ita- Sasori, levántate, llegaremos tarde a clases

El solo gruño y se metió de nuevo entre las sabanas, se dirigió hacia su rubio amigo

Ita -Deidara vamos levántate¡

Dei-5 min. mas mama

El que sus amigos lo hubieran ignorado hizo enfadar al Uchiha ,solo se le ocurrió un método para poder despertarlos, entro de nuevo al baño, tomo una vaso y lo lleno con agua, regreso a donde sus amigos y roció agua sobre al rostro de cada uno

Saso-Que demonios te sucede Itachi?

Dei-si amigo, esta vez te pasaste

Ita-eso se sacan por no hacerme caso, bien ya están despiertos , vístanse es hora de irnos

Saso-de acuerdo, me daré un baño y nos iremos

Ita-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando verdad Sasori? ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

Saso-No bromeo, no pienso ir a la escuela así

Dei-bien dicho Sasori, no hay que ir a la escuela ;)

Ita-sasori, quisieras no darle ideas a deidara¡

Saso-no le doy ideas, solo digo que no pienso ir a la escuela sin ducharme primero

Ita-¿porque no tomas ese vaso de agua como tu ducha?

Sasori miro de mala manera a Itachi, conocía esa mirada, lo había hecho enfadar y si no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor tendría que ceder a su petición

Ita-de acuerdo no ducharemos y después iremos clases

Ya todos se habían duchado , se despidieron de sus acompañantes de la noche anterior, pagaron la cuenta del hotel y subieron al convertible rojo de Itachi camino a la escuela, llegaron tarde como se esperaba

Ita-genial¡ perdimos dos clases¡ dos¡

Dei-pero al menos ya llegamos ¿No? Y solo son dos clases Itachi por favor no exageres

Ita-?que no exagere? Si Deidara solo fueron dos clases esta vez, pero ¿recuerdas cuantas más perdido tan solo en esta semana?

Dei-bueno, no lo había visto de ese modo

Saso-está bien chicos dejen de pelear, seguro la clase esta por empezar…

Pasaron varios minutos, pero la clase seguía sin comenzar…

Saso-bueno demonios con ese profesor que no se digna a llegar?

Dei-vaya que genio Sasori¡, déjalo así es mejor estar sin hacer nada

Saso-ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar¡

Ita-es extraño no? El profesor de cálculo no suele llegar tarde

Dei-para mí que se tarde lo que quiera, es mas de seguro no va a venir, lo ves Itachi¡ mejor nos hubiéramos quedado descansando en mi casa :S

Ita-calla Deidara, a algunos si nos interesan las clases¡ Sasori quieres decirle algo por favor?

Saso-Mira Deidara, la escuela es importante, tenemos que tener buenas notas para poder ingresar a la universidad y conocer más chicas lindas, acaso quieres perderte de eso?

-No¡ si quiero ir a la universidad¡

Ita-¿QUE? Ustedes dos, no cambian verdad? ¬¬

Seguimos esperando por unos minutos más hasta que por fin alguien se digno a aparecer pero no fue precisamente el profesor

Ita-quien es ella?

Dei-es linda ¿no?

Ita-ahí estas de nuevo Deidara, ¿es que no piensas en otra cosa?

Dei-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es linda a que si Sasori

Saso- no está mal , pero podría verse mejor

Ita-¿será nueva profesora?

Aquella mujer era de cabello tono rojizo y ojos oscuros color azul, traía puestos unos lentes y el cabello recogido en un chongo, algo joven para su forma de vestir muy recatada, sin embargo llamo la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos entre ellos nuestros protagonistas.

La mujer tomo asiento en el escritorio del profesor y comenzó a hablar

Mina-siento la tardanza, mi nombre es Minako Mizuki y seré su profesora suplente por un tiempo, su profesor tiene un asunto que resolver pasara un tiempo antes de que les de clases de nuevo …

Ella se veía algo nerviosa pues era su primera vez como maestra desde que se graduó, respiro hondo e iba a empezar a dar la clase cuando fue interrumpida.

Deidara se levanto de pronto sorprendiendo a toda la clase

Dei-Un placer conocerla señorita Minako, será un pacer tenerle como profesora, mi nombre es..

Mina-Jovencito, aun no termino, haga el favor de sentarse por favor…

Dei-si… profesora

La clase entere comenzó a reír como locos , que uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela quedara en ridículo no pasaba todos los días, Deidara ocupo nuevamente su asiento mientras veía como sus amigos también se burlaban de el

Dei-¡CALLENSE!

La maestra se quedo más tranquila al ver la reacción de loa alumnos, seguramente les había quedado claro que tenia mal carácter aunque en realidad no era así, era una especie de muero para sentirse protegida

Comenzó a dar la clase, decidió ir pasando a los alumnos al frente para conocerlos mejor, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a poner algunos ejercicios en la pizarra

Mina-Bien, iré pasándolos al frente aleatoriamente para que resuelvan esto ejercicios y así conocere su nivel de conocimiento

Nadie se atrevía a cumplir la petición de la profesora después de ver lo que acababa de pasar con Deidara se veía que tenia mal genio

Mina-Tu, el rubio de hace un momento…

Dei-¿yo?

Mina-¿Cual es tu nombre?

Dei-Deidara

Mina-bien deidara , hace un momento tenias muchas ganas de hablar ¿no? Adelante…

Dei-esto… yo…

Deidara no tuvo opción, si decía que no quedaría nuevamente en ridículo frente a todos y peor aún sobre la profesora Minako pues se había propuesto como meta conquistarla, así que paso al frente confiado en que lo haría bien pero sin embargo al observar el ejercicio su confianza se esfumo de inmediato, trago saliva nervioso y entonces comenzó a resolverlo según como él lo entendía, tardo un poco hasta que por fin volvió a su asiento

Dei-¿Lo hice bien?-pregunto a sus compañeros

Itachi se quedo en silencio mientras Sasori continuaba riendo discretamente, su reacción le había dicho todo y en el momento en el que la profesora se acerco a revisar el ejercicio sus sospechas fue confirmada

Mina-El resultado es erróneo

Sasori comenzó a reír con más fuerza mientras Deidara volteo a verle molesto, esta vez las risas de Sasori no fueron desapercibidas y mucho menos por Minako, Esta se giro de nuevo y comenzó a poner algunos ejercicios en el pizarrón

Mina-Tu el pelirrojo, pasa al frente y resuelve este ejercicio.

Deidara ,quito su mirada triste para fijarla atentamente a Sasori esperando que no pudiera resolver el ejercicio y pasara por la misma vergüenza que él, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, Sasori resolvió el ejercicio rápidamente y sin problema regreso a su asiento con una enorme sonrisa haciendo enojar mas a Deidara

Saso-Ves como se hace?

Deidara solo se volteo ignorándolo, mientras Itachi se preparaba para una más de las peleas de esos dos chicos

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_

_Mientras Minako revisaba el ejercicio realizado por Sasori_

Mina-no está mal, joven…

Saso-Sasori

Mina-bien hecho joven Sasori

Sasori llamo la atención de la profesora, se le quedo mirando un rato, su mirada le impacto

_Me encanta esa mirada !pero que estoy diciendo, esto no es correcto!_

_Sin querer se había sonrojado, sacudió su cabeza y dijo_

_Mina-Bien chicos demos por terminada la clase nos vemos la próxima_

Todos salieron rápidamente del salón, Itachi y Sasori se dirigieron camino a la cafetería pero, les hacía falta algo..Deidara, este se había quedado en el salón , seguía enfadado por lo que la vergüenza que había pasado

Ita-vamos Deidara ¡ya supéralo¡

Dei-jamás me había sentido… tan… humillado

Saso-Deja de lloriquear y vámonos

Dei-tú no te atrevas a hablarme

Ita-chicos ¡ya estoy harto de sus discusiones!, mátense si quieren yo me largo…

Itachi siguió su camino a l cafetería desde la lejanía podía notar el gran tumulto provocado por sus admiradoras,dio un largo suspiro , sabia lo que le esperaba

Ita-Aquí vamos de nuevo

Tomo asiento algunas chicas se sentaron a su lado mientras que otras permanecían muy cerca para su gusto

Estaba irritado usualmente no le molestaba ser el centro de atención, pero esta vez era diferente estaba arto de eso, recordó lo que había pensado antes

_Estoy harto de vivir así, necesito un cambio_

Estaba decidido, haría un cambio es su vida y por alguna razón algo le decía que hoy sucedería algo que cambiaría su vidas para siempre

_Hoy es el día_

Trataba por todos los medios posibles deshacerse de esas chicas pero eran tantas que le era imposible, hasta que llegaron sus amigos e inmediatamente algunas de las chicas se dispersaron

Ita-Jamás creí que diría esto pero ¡me alegra verlos chicos!

Algunas chicas aun lo rodeaban pero él no les prestaba la mas mínima atención, solo pretendía que las escuchaba aunque no era así. Decidió mirar más allá de la burbuja de popularidad en la que había estado encerrado durante tanto tiempo ,observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes , logro notar como unas chicas miraban entusiasmadas a una mesa que no era la suya, dirigió su mirada es esa dirección, una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver de quien se_ trataba_

Sasuke

Al parecer Itachi también tenía su club de fans a pocos meses de haber entrado a la academia, y no solo eso también noto como estaba tomado de la mano con una linda chica rubia

_¿Ya tiene novia?, ¿De qué me sorprendo? es mi hermano y después de todo un Uchiha_

Siguió su recorrido por la mesa de Sasuke, al lado de la novia de Sasuke se encontraba un achica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes , también se encontraba alguien conocido y aborrecido para el,Naruto Uzumaki,Itachi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al verlo, pero esta se desvaneció al notar la belleza que estaba a su lado.

Ella era la chica más bella que había visto, con un largo y cabello azulado, unos hermosos ojos opalinos y un cuerpo de diosa, pero lo que gusto fue la inocencia que ella reflejaba, Itachi quedo impactado incluso llego a sentir ardes sus mejillas

_¿Quién es ella?_


	2. capitulo dos:Extraña y Hermosa

**HOLA lectores de fanfiction, disculpen por no haberles puesto una introducción al cah anterior pero soy algo inexperta en esto :P, y tambien en escribiendo fics, este es el primero asi que no sean tan duros conmigo, discupen los errores de ortografia etc, por otro lado quisiera dar gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior…**

**Clan Hyuuga Uchiha**

**Layilla**

**Taniuki Sempai, autores como ustedes les debo mi inspiración para crear este fic, sin mas preámbulos les dejo con el seg cap, espero les gusta, y sigan dejando reviews**

**saludos**

***los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

***cancion : strange and beautiful de Aqualung**

* * *

Capitulo 2 Extraña y Hermosa

Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por una chica, sabia que ella era diferente, especial, única, no podía apartar mi mirada de ella estaba totalmente hipnotizado por su belleza, cuando de pronto una voz me saco de ese trance…

-Que miras?? O debería decir a quien???

-Sasori¡¡¡ , esto, yo… yo miraba a… Sasuke, si a Sasuke

-que pasa con sasuke??

-mira cuanta popularidad ha ganado¡¡¡ increíble no?

-pues no me sorprende, después de todo es tu hermano

-Si , es verdad… comamos¡¡¡

No sabia que mas decir, estaba tan nervioso, creo que hasta me sonroje, espero que Sasori no lo haya notado, discretamente volví mi mirada hacia la mesa de sasuke…

-Hmph

-que te pasa Sasuke??

-es Itachi, que demonios mira???

-Oh por dios¡¡ Itachi Uchiha nos esta viendo¡¡¡

¬¬…Ino, se supone que eres mi novia…

-jeje…:P , si lo se pero, Itachi es mi cuñado, cuando me lo vas a presentar???

-no lo se

-oye sasuke, de casualidad Sasori no miraba hacia aquí??

-no lo se Sakura

-u__u

-no se que les ven a esos tipos, son totalmente común y corrientes¡¡¡

-JA¡¡ estas ciego verdad Naruto??? Son perfectos¡¡¡

-no es para tanto

-que no es para tanto?? Has visto sus perfectas caras y cuerpos*baba*, ninguna chica es capaz de resistirse a ellos, verdad Hinata???

-esto.. yo…yo

-Lo ves Hinata es la excepción….

Ahora ellos miraban hacia acá, oh no¡¡¡ me habrán descubierto??? inevitablemente un leve sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de mi rostro –quisiera saber que tanto dicen-podía escuchar la voz de Deidara y Sasori diciéndome no se que tantas cosas, yo solo asentía a lo que me decían, aunque no me importara en lo mas mínimo, a mi lo que me interesaba saber que era lo que decían en la otra mesa…

Sin darme cuenta, el receso había llegado a su fin…

-hey, hey Itachi¡¡ estas ahí???

-tierra llamando a Itachi¡¡¡

-que? Que pasa?

-el receso termino, es hora de volver a clases

-ahhh, si…este, yo tengo algo que hacer, los alcanzo luego…

-…esta bien…

Tenia que averiguar su nombre a como fuera lugar, esa chica era amiga de Sasuke así que supongo que también es de primer año, -tal vez vayan al mismo salón- pensé, caminando hacia los grupos de primero, pude verla, estaba acompañada por esas dos chicas, esta era mi oportunidad.

Poco a poco me fui acercando, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar, no lo podía creer, estaba nervioso¡¡¡cada paso me parecía una eternidad parecía que no pudiera acercarme

-Cálmate, solo un poco mas…

Entonces vi. como las chicas se separan, dejando sola a mi hermosa extraña…

-Perfecto¡¡¡

Apresure el paso, ya estaba cerca pero entonces Sasuke y Naruto se unieron , me escondí donde pude…

-maldición¡¡¡

Me asome discretamente de mi escondite, los tres seguían ahí hablando…

-Oh no¡¡¡…

-Pasa algo Sasuke???

-es que… me pareció ver a alguien

-a quien??

-olvídalo debió ser mi imaginación…vayamos a clase…

-estuvo cerca¡¡¬¬ sasuke y uzumaki arruinaron todo..

Ya no podía hacer nada, no con Sasuke ahí, desilusionado me dirigí a mi salón…

-Joven Uchiha, porque tan tarde??

-eh, lo siento profesor kakashi¡¡¡ yo estaba…

-Jajaja, solo bromeaba, toma asiento…

-bien que me perdí chicos..

-mejor cuéntanos que nos perdimos nosotros…

-si donde estabas Itachi??

-porque este interrogatorio??

-solo dinos donde estabas

No pude evitar ponerme nervioso, la penetrante mirada de Sasori no ayudaba mucho…

-yo, estaba con Sasuke.. si tenia algo importante que decirle..

-ah si??(no le creo nada)

-ah que lindo estaba con su hermanito¡¡¡

-calla Deidara , mejor dime que es lo que están haciendo…

-mira el profesor nos dejo este ejercicio…

Me concentre en el ejercicio, no estaba muy difícil para mi fortuna lo resolví fácilmente, así podía dedicar mi tiempo a pensar en ella, en esa total extraña que me tenia hipnotizado…

_I've been watching your world from afar, _

_I've been trying to be where you are, _

_And I've been secretly falling apart, _

_I'll see. _

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, _

_You'd be so perfect to me but you just can't see, _

_You turn every head but you don't see me. _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you. _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realise that you love me. _

_Yeah... _

_Yeah... _

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first, _

_Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes, _

_And I know, the waiting is all you can do, _

_Sometimes... _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep, _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see, _

_And you'll realise that you love me. _

_I'll put a spell on you, _

_You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you, _

_And when I wake you, _

_I'll be the first thing you see, _

_And you'll realise that you love me, yeah..._

Las clases habían terminado, solo quería llegar a a casa para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, ya sabia como saber su nombre, sin embargo primero tenia que llevar a Sasori y Deidara a sus casas…

-y bien chicos, que planes hay para hoy???

-mmm, no lo se, podemos colarnos a alguna fiesta

-si, me agrada la idea, sabes de alguna fiesta Itachi??

-lo siento pero no cuenten conmigo

-QUE??, es en serio??, vamos Itachi, no seas aguafiestas¡¡¡

-lo siento pero tengo importante que hacer, además de que tenemos tarea lo olvidan???

-ah si, luego…. Entonces que haremos?

-solo llévanos a casa Itachi

-Que?? Sasori, no me abandones tu también…u_u

-aun no me recupero del todo de lo de anoche, será mejor descansar un rato…

-los llevare a casa entonces

-llévanos a casa de Sasori, no me gusta estar solo…

-de acuerdo

-no se te olvide pasar por nosotros mañana para ir ala escuela..

-OK

Por fin me había librado de esos dos, me dirigí a casa, seguramente Sasuke ya estaría en casa…

-ya estoy en casa

-Itachi??? Que haces aquí?

-que, también es mi casa no?

-es muy extraño verte en casa tan temprano

-es que tengo mucha tarea que hacer, ah la cena esta lista? Perfecto¡¡¡

-me voy

-que? Espera, no me acompañas a cenar?

-yo ya cene

-vamos Sasuke, quiero hablar contigo

-hablar?? Te encuentras bien Itachi??

-estoy bien, que no podemos platicar de hermano a hermano??

-porque me miras así?,ya s e que es extraño pero, no tiene nada de malo, ven siéntate y cuéntame como te va en la escuela?

-bien

-solo bien?

-que quieres saber exactamente???

-bueno, he visto que mi pequeño hermano se ha vuelto muy popular y ya hasta novia tienes..

-adiós

-que?? Adonde vas?

-ese asunto es algo que a ti no te importa

-claro que si¡¡

-cuando has visto que yo me meta en tu vida personal?? Acaso te he interrogado acerca de tus novias??

-pues si no lo has hecho es porque no quieres saber, además, yo no tengo novias así que ese punto no vale… pero mira si me cuentas, cuando tenga novia, te diré todo lo que quieras saber…

-solo quiero que me dejes en paz, si te digo lo harás??

-de acuerdo

-si tengo novia, su nombre es Ino Yamanaka

-la rubia de cabello largo no??

-que??? como sabes??..

-los vi en el receso

-si yo también vi que nos veías¡¡¡ así que era eso eh¡¡¡ me estabas espiando???

-no, solo tenia curiosidad

-bueno ya te dije lo que querías saber estas contento?? Me voy…

-espera¡¡¡

-ahora que?

-cuéntame sobre tus amigos

-y ahora si me dejaras en paz??

-lo prometo

-bueno, esta Sakura Haruno

Sakura, será ella mi hermosa extraña??

-ella es la mejor amiga de Ino y están Naruto que ya lo conoces y Hinata, su novia..

-espera, me confundes, quien es Sakura y quien es Hinata???

-Sakura es a chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes…

NO PUEDE SER¡¡ ENTONCES…

-Hinata, la novia de Naruto es la chica de largo cabello azulado…ya me puedo ir???

-si adelante

No lo podía creer estaba en shock con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado feliz por haber descubierto el nombre de mi amada extraña y molesto por enterarme de que le pertenece a ese que no soporto..

-Naruto Uzumaki¡¡¡

Solté un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa, ese perdedor tenia en sus brazos a Hinata, a MI Hinata, que será lo que ella ve en el?? Yo soy mucho mejor, en todos los aspectos¡¡¡eso no se quedara así, haría lo que fuera para arrebatársela, de repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos..

-Itachi

-Sasuke?? Que pasa?

-Porque me hiciste todas esas preguntas??

-ya te lo dije, tenia curiosidad

-no me haces tonto Itachi, ahora es mi turno de interrogarte, que planeas??

-nada, estas paranoico hermanito¡¡¡

-te conozco Itachi, seguro que… aléjate de Sakura entiendes¡¡¡

-que???

-si, seguramente es eso lo que planeas¡¡¡ aléjate de ella y dile los mismo a tus amigotes¡¡¡

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, como tu digas

Me sorprendieron la palabras de Sasuke, realmente no estaban muy lejos de la realidad, tenia razón me conocía bien y yo le haría caso, no me acercaría a Sakura, pero el no dijo nada acerca de Hinata, con una sonrisa victoriosa me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes..

Caía la noche, por fin había terminado la tarea, me deje caer en mi cama, me rejale un rato , cerrando los ojos poder ver su angelical rostro, por fin podía darle a mi hermosa extraña un nombre, me fui quedando dormido…

-Hinata…

CONTINUARA


	3. capitulo tres:Amor correspondido o no?

**Hola hola a todos ya estoy de regreso, gracias de nuevo a todos los qué me dejaron reviews y también a mis nuevos lectores, estoy tratando de escribir lo mas pronto posible para subir cap, creo que este esta un poco mas largo ojala lo disfruten…**

***los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

***canción: **_**Shiver de cold play(traducida)**_

Capitulo 3 Amor correspondido o… no???

-Sasori

-Que pasa?

-no has notado algo raro a Itachi??

-claro que si

-que crees que le suceda??

-no lo se, pero no te preocupes, lo averiguaremos ;)

-si, me gusta esa idea, a mira ahí viene..

-ya era hora¡¡¡

-jeje, lo siento chicos¡¡

-siempre te quejas de que por nosotros llegas tarde clases y mira ahora¡¡

-ya dije lo siento Deidara¡¡ además tu que no me digas que tienes prisa por llegar ala escuela??

-pues si fíjate¡¡¡

-no puede ser MILAGRO¡¡¡ que mosca le pico a este Sasori??

-ni idea

-tontos hoy a primera hora toca clase con la señorita Minako…

-ah, así que era eso¡¡

-no quiero volver a quedar mal llegando tarde…

-no quedaras mal con ella por esto , sino por tu pésimo desempeño…XD

-claro que no¡¡¡ esta vez si hice la tarea y me la pase estudiando toda la noche por si me llegara a pasar al frente¡¡¡

-en serio???

En ese momento Sesori y yo nos vimos el uno al otro y nos empezamos a reír como locos¡¡¡

- que¡¡¡ al menos hago el intento, no que ustedes par de gallinas¡¡

-ya te dijimos nuestras razones Deidara

-de ti me lo esperaba Sasori pero yo se la verdadera razón de Itachi, yo s por ha estado actuando raro últimamente¡¡¡

-así y según tu cual es??

-pues que por fin saliste del closet..

-QUE?? Jajaja bromeas? Tu me conoces…

-Pues últimamente no te pareces al que yo conozco…seguro que es eso por lo que estas tan raro eres gay¡¡¡

-el que no me quiera ligar a la maestra no signifia que sea gay¡¡

A no?? Entonces porqué no te la quieres ligar???

-ya te lo dije¡¡ además de que ella es una mujer mayor, no tenemos oportunidad y menos un inmaduro como tu¡¡¡

-ja, eso lo veremos…

Habíamos llegado ala escuela, Deidara apresuro el paso para llegar rápidamente al salón ,entramos y por fortuna la profesora aun no llegaba…

-tienes suerte de que ella aun no este aquí itachi…

-Sasori, revisarías mi tarea?? Quiero asegurarme de que este bien..

¬¬, de acuerdo… esta bien, no tendrás problemas…

-en serio??? Gracias Sasori¡¡ :D

En ese preciso momento la profesora entraba al salón…

-buen día clase

Algunos respondieron gustosos y con alegría entre ellos Deidara…

-háganme el favor de poner sobre mi escritorio sus tareas, mientras yo las reviso por favor resuelvan estos ejercicios…

-Como usted diga profesora¡¡¡

La profesora anotaba los ejercicios en el pizarrón, y Deidara con una sonrisa en su rostro los anotaba en su cuaderno y se disponía a resolverlos, acción muy rara en el que ni Sasori ni yo podíamos creer aun, bueno al menos estaba cambiando, no por la razón correcta pero era un cambio…

-Bien, ya han terminado cierto?? entonces pasaran al frente…

La profesora comenzó a mirar deliberadamente a los alumnos, mientras yo podía oír a Deidara decir en voz baja…

-a mi escójame a mi¡¡¡

Pareciera que esta oyó sus suplicas pues acto seguido esta le llamo para que pasara al frente.

-Joven Deidara adelante

-Si¡¡¡ profesora

Deidara confiado resolvió el ejercicio correctamente, Sasori comenzó a aplaudir y después el resto de la clase…

-gracias, gracias¡¡¡

La profesora parecía divertirse, por primera vez se noto una sonrisa en su rostro…

-bien chicos, suficiente, ya veo que han entendido la lección pero por si acaso, resolveremos unos ejercicios mas, Deidara puedes tomar asiento.

-si profesora…

-bien hecho Deidara

-lo ves Itachi, mi plan esta surgiendo efecto ;)

-si claro, lo que tu digas

-gracias por los ánimos Sasori, tu si confías en mi

-no hay de que…

-ahora a trabajar

Sasori y yo nos empezamos a susurrar…

-se lo esta tomando muy en serio no crees???

-déjalo, que sueñe un poco…XD

-NO¡¡¡ que desperdicio :S

-que pasa Deidara???

-nada ¬¬

-como que nada ahora nos cuentas¡¡¡

-bueno, hacia mis ejercicios, mire de reojo ala profe y vi que miraba hacia acá…

-y?? no es eso lo que querías??

-pues pese que me miraba a mi pero…

-pero??

-pero que???

- pues que no fue así¡¡

-entonces??

-ya dinos¡¡¡

-ella miraba a Sasori¡¡¡

-que??

-bromeas verdad Deidara??

¬¬ , no aun lo esta haciendo mírala…

-tu primero Itachi, mira discretamente…

Y así lo hice cuidadosamente y después volví mi mirada a los chicos…

- es verdad

-QUE??? O_O

Ahora era su turno de comprobarlo por si mismo, levanto la mirada, sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que ella desvío la mirada completamente sonrojada

-ahora me crees??

Sasori se quedo mirándola en total silencio ignorando le pregunta de Deidara

-y que piensas hacer Sasori?

-nada

-lo ves¡¡ por eso dije que era un total desperdicio, se muere por ti y tu no piensas hacer nada… ¬¬

Vaya jamás creí que esto pudiera pasar, como había dicho anteriormente las posibilidades de que ella se fijara en alguno de nosotros eran prácticamente nulas, ella una mujer madura, guapa de cabello castaño, ojos verdes , madura de aprox. unos 5 años 7 años mayo que nosotros…

-que suerte tienes Sasori¡¡¡ pero haces bien en no ponerle atención

Este no dijo nada y seguí concentrado en los ejercicios, yo decidid hacer lo mismo, mire mi reloj, no faltaba mucho para que la clase terminara… minutos después, la chicharra había sonado…se oyó una voz

-compermiso…

La maestra había salido corriendo, aun sonrojada escondía su rostro para que no pudiéramos notarlo…

-vaya¡¡¡ si que la traes loca Sasori

-ya de ja de molestar Deidara, vamos a comer..

Si , por fin había llegado mi hora favorita del día, era hora del receso y podía disfrutar de una bella vista admirando a mi linda Hinata por 20 min. Tomamos nuestro lugar habitual y ella también estaba ahí en el suyo, almorzando son sus amigos y el tonto de Naruto, no pude evitar desviar la mirada y entonces note como Sasori estaba muy atento en lo que yo hacia, -Debo tener cuidado, el es muy listo- pensé, me concentre en mi comida en intente entablar una conversación con el para que no sospechara nada…

-Sasori…

-si?? Hay algo que quieras contarme??

Su mirada era aterradora, seguro sospechaba algo, se me fue el habla , pase saliva y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió…

-deberías intentarlo con la maestra¡¡¡

-otra vez con eso…¬¬

-que?? Estas, estas hablando en serio Itachi???

-eh… si porque no???

-vaya Itachi si que has cambiado, pero ya me empieza a gustar el nuevo tu¡¡;), y que dices Sasori??

Bien había cumplido mi cometido, mientras Sasori y Deidara discutían, me dispuse nuevamente a admirar a Hinata, ella sonreía, se veía tan hermosa, de repente un brazo comenzó a rodear su cuello y la hizo voltear hacia el, se miraron y después se besaron, inconcientemente mi puño se empezó endurecer, no podía soportar mas viendo eso, solté un golpe en la mesa y Salí de ahí…

-y ahora a este que le pasa???

-que paso, que me perdí??

-que dices Sasori??

-nada olvídalo

-no vamos a ir a buscar a Itachi??

-no déjalo

M e dirigí a donde nadie pudiera molestarme, me senté bajo un árbol y levante mi mirada hacia el cielo, cerré los ojos un momento, tenia que pensar…Jamás había sido no correspondido siempre tenia alas chicas a mis pies y sin embargo ella, pareciera que no existo para ella, sera por eso que me atrae tanto?? No, es algo mas acaso me estaré enamorando?? Daria lo que fuera por ser ese tonto de Naruto Uzumaki, ella se ve tan feliz con el, tal vez yo, yo…deberia hacerme a un lado, deberia olvidarla???

-mírate Itachi Uchiha¡¡¡ lamentándote por una chica que no tiene el menor interés en ti, cuando tienes a muchas mas para escoger, que fue de ese Itachi rompecorazones???

-Decidido, tengo que olvidarla, ella es.. solo una niña si...

No había pensado en eso pero así era, tenia la misma edad de Sasuke¡¡¡ ella era dos años menor que yo..

-seguramente no funcionaria…

_Pues miro en tu dirección  
Pero no me prestas atención, no?  
Sé que no me escuchas  
Porque dices que me ves a través de mi, ¿no?_

Mas y mas desde en momento que me despierto  
Hasta el momento que me duermo  
Estaré allí a tu lado  
Solo intenta y párame  
Estaré esperando en línea  
Solo para ver si te importo

¿Quieres que yo cambie?  
Bien, cambiaré para bien  
Y quiero que sepas  
Que siempre tendrás tu camino  
Quise decir,

No tienes escalofrío? Escalofrío, escalofrío

Siempre estaré esperando por ti  
Pues sabes cuanto te necesito  
Pero jamás me ves, ¿o no?

Y esta es mi última oportunidad de tenerte

Mas y mas desde en momento que me despierto...  
¿Quisiste que yo cambiara?...

Cántalo alto y claro  
Siempre te estaré esperando  
Siempre te estaré esperando  
Siempre te estaré esperando  
Si, siempre te estaré esperando

Y es a ti a quien veo, pero tu no me ves  
Y es a ti a quien escucho, tan alto y claro  
Lo canto alto y claro  
Y siempre estaré esperando por ti

Pues miro en tu dirección  
Pero no me prestas atención  
Y tu sabes cuanto te necesito  
Pero nunca jamás me verás

Me levante , el receso y casi llegaba a su fin , me dirigi a donde los chicos…

_en la __cafetería…._

-Deidara vámonos, ya va siendo hora de entrar a clases

-esta bien..:S…

_Sesori y D__eidara caminaban por el pasillo camino hacia el salón de clases cuando…_

-mira, mira Sasori¡¡ es la profesora minako¡¡¡

En el baño de mujeres la profesora se arreglaba y se humedecía un poco su rostro para hacer desaparecer ese sonrojo que Sesori le habia provocado, cuando en el espejo que esteba frente a ella pudo notar a dos chicos que la observaban entre ellos el culpable de su problema, ella voltio súbitamente

-q-que hacen ahí mirando???

-oh, oh O_O estamos en problemas Sasori¡¡

-profesora Minako… se ve mucho mas linda con el cabello suelto…

-o///o, que que dices???

-vámonos Deidara

Ella se quedo ahí paralizada ante las palabras del muchazo, le veía partir , su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y el sonrojo volvió a su rostro..

-Sasori…

_Con Itachi…_

Regrese a la cafetería pero los chicos ya no estaban, debieron haberse adelantado, caminaba hacia mi salón, mas adelante la vi. a ella, estaba con sus amigas, seria la oportunidad perfecta pero ya había decidido olvidarme de ella, aun así apresure el paso hasta pasar por su lado…

-lo sabia, ni siquiera me ha visto

Me detuve un momento y mire de nuevo hacia ellas y después seguí mi camino…

-O///O oh, oh por dios¡¡ fue mi imaginación o Itachi Uchiha nos estaba viendo???

-no fue imaginación yo también lo vi.¡¡cierto verdad Hinata??

-eh, yo, no, no se

-estoy segura que si¡¡ que emoción¡¡¡

Por fin había llegado al salón esos dos ya estaban ahí platicando…

-hola Itachi¡¡ donde te habias metido?

-es que me sentí un poco mal y fui a tomar un poco de aire..

-si claro..

-que? dijiste algo Sasori??

-no nada

-oye , oye Sasori cuéntale lo que paso hace un rato…

-ah¡¡ sino quieres lo hare yo… mira Itachi, tal parece que Sasorí acepto te tomo al palabra cuando le dijiste que lo inatentara con al maestra…

-Ah si?? Porque?

-bueno cuando veníamos camino al salón la vimos en el baño arreglándose y ella nos vio por el espejo, parece que la asustamos…XD y entonces Sasori dijo con voz de galán. " se ve mucho mas linda con el cabello suelto... y la a estar se puso roja como un tomate y se quedo con cara de what??? …XD fue tan gracioso¡¡¡

en serio?? Que fue eso Sasori??

-bueno , insistían tanto que creo que termine cambiando de opinión

-Sasori eres mi héroe¡¡¡ como te envidio amigo¡¡¡

si lo se, lo se

-bueno ya silencio chicos hay que poner atención en clases

-esta bien, esta bien…

Esa seria una misión casi imposible, tocaba historia, como nos aburrimos en esa clase si que mejor seguimos platicando, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba pero las clases parecían no tener fin…

_Muchos minutos __después…_

-vaya por fin¡¡ no se les hicieron eternas estas ultimas clases???

-si U__U

-pero por fin somos libres y hoy si toca fiesta no Itachi???

La verdad no tenia ánimos de nada pero necesitaba algo en que distraerme en vez de quedarme en casa y pensar todo el dia en ella asi que decidí aceptar

-de acuerdo…suban al auto

Deidara subió rapidamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, encendió el radio y cambiaba de estación en estación…

-quieres dejar eso ya¡¡

-a que genio tienes Sasori , tienes que mejorarlo si no quieres que tu maestra te mande por un tubo

-Cállate¡¡

Por fin paro en una estacion…

-oh miren esta es mi canción¡¡¡

Sonaba _Mr Wonderful…_

_-_Lo que tu digas Deidara…XD

En el semaforo se puso el alto, un carro con tres chicas se paro al lado nuestro

-vaya miren esas hermosuras, les gustan?

-no están mal..

-oigan chicas les gustaría dar una vuelta con nosotros??

Ellas demostraron interés de inmediato…

-si claro

Esa tarde tendríamos una cita…

CONTINUARA

**Que tal ojala ,le haya gustado, las cosas se ponen buenas..**

**Podrá**** Itachi olvidar a Hinata??**

**Sasori se atreverá a conquistar a la profesora??**

**Estén pendientes… no dejen de leer¡¡¡**

**saludos**


	4. capitulo 4 Confesion

**Hola chicos estoy de regreso disculpen la tardanza pero no habia podido ternimar el cap :P una vez mas quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews y uno en especial que me hizo ver algunos errores que tenia mi fic agradezco las recomendaciones y por supuesto que las tomare en cuenta, ahora si les dejo con el sig cap, esta muy bueno ojala lo disfruten **

**Saludos cordiales**

***los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

Capitulo 4 Confesión

Llegamos a un café para tomar algo, bajamos del carro y ambos grupos nos presentamos

-Hola mi nombre es Hikari –_chica coqueta de cabello largo, rosado, casi rojizo con ojos cafés_

-Hola yo soy Sophie- _algo seria , de cabello corto azul como el cielo, al igual que sus ojos_

-Mi nombre es Emily-risueña, de cabello castaño claro recogido por una cola de

caballo ojos color miel

un placer conocerlas chicas nosotros somos Deidara, Sasori e Itachi

-yo quiero a Emily- dijo Deidara en voz baja para que las chicas no pudieran oírnos…

-entonces yo quiero a Hikari

-Sophie, ya que me queda- dije quejándome

Pasamos a sentarnos cada quien con su respectiva pareja, los chicos parecían estar pasándola bien, yo solamente permanecía en silencio observándolos, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos…

-y bien Itachi, ¿Itachi?

-eh ¡?Que?, lo siento estaba un poco distraído.

-si lo he notado-dijo ella con una linda sonrisa- pero bueno, cuéntame sobre ti

-bueno tengo 18 años, estudio el ultimo año de preparatoria…

-Ya decidiste que quieres estudiar

-mmm… aun no logro decidirme y ¿que tal tu?

-bueno a mi me gustaría estudiar economía

-suena interesante

-y dime Itachi, ¿estas soltero?

-así es

-bueno, si no fuera así no estarías aquí conmigo o si?

-seguramente no

-nunca se sabe, me resulta muy raro que un chico como tu no tenga novia

-lo, mismo digo

-que lindo, gracias

La platica se había tornado muy interesante, tal vez el que me tocara Sophie fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, seguimos platicando un poco mas hasta que empezaba a anochecer, entonces los chicos se levantaron d e sus lugares

-chicos basta de platica, ¿que les parece si vamos a bailar un rato?

-¿esta bien, porque no?

, entonces vamos¡

Llegamos a un club que solíamos frecuentar, bebimos unos tragos y platicamos otro rato y después a bailar, Deidara es todo un maestro en la pista, Sasori y yo no nos movemos mal, seguimos bailando hasta muy tarde

-¿ya es un poco tarde no creen?

-¡que no¡ Apenas es media noche y mañana no hay escuela¡¡¡

-si Deidara pero no has pensado en las señoritas, tal vez ya es tarde para ellas, que dicen chicas

-si , es un poco tarde seria mejor volver a casa

-esta bien…

Acompañamos a las chicas a casa y después lleve a Sasori y Deidara a la suya

-chicos mañana es fin d e semana ¿que les parece si hacemos una fiesta?

-¿si porque no? ¿Estas de humor Itachi?

-si y no te burles¡

-bueno entonces ya saben en casa de Sasori mañana n os ponemos de acuerdo

-hasta mañana entonces.

Entre a mi casa, cansado me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar, me deje caer sobre la cama, no había sido un mal día después de todo, la pase muy bien en compañía de Sophie y había logrado olvidarme de Hinata por este día, por suerte mañana no habría escuela y tampoco podría verla

-ya basta Itachi , es hora de dormir…

Me desperté un poco tarde, a las 11:00 de la mañana para ser exactos, me levante de la cama , me di un baño y fui a desayunar, después iría a casa de Sasori para hablar sobre la fiesta, seguramente Deidara estaría ahí, usualmente se queda los fines de semana con Sasori aunque pareciera que ahí es su casa, pues no sale de ahí.

Deidara no tiene hermanos y solo vive con su madre que trabaja durante todo el día y solo s even en las noches y en fines de semana sale dejándole solo, por eso pasa esos días con Sasori, a diferencia de Deidara , Sasori si vive solo, sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y solo le sobrevive su abuela, anteriormente el vivía con ella pero después le pidió un departamento para el solo, pero por ser su único nieto su abuela le compro no un departamento sino una gran casa, debe de sentirse solo en un gran espacio como ese, por eso creo que aunque el aparente que le molesta la compañía de Deidara, esto todo lo contrario, en fin tenia que darme prisa..

Por fin había llegado a su casa, Deidara me recibía sonriente en la puerta…

-bienvenido Itachi

-Gracias

-¿quien llamaba ala puerta Deidara?

-es Itachi

-ah Itachi, te estábamos esperando

-si tenemos una dilema y queremos tu opinión…

-¿de que se trata?

-pues nos sabemos si hacer la fiesta hoy no mañana

-pues fácil, lo mejor seria hacerla hoy, para descansar el domingo y no tener problemas para ir ala escuela el lunes

-cierto, olvidaba la escuela, entonces que sea hoy, porqué no salimos un rato y de paso compramos todo lo necesario

-si, y estaba pensando en invitar a Hikari Emily y Sophie, ¿que dicen?

-si, buena idea-dijimos Deidara y yo al mismo tiempo

_**Narración**__** de Hinata**_

Eran las 12:00 del día en punto, me gustaba ser puntual auque sabia que el no lo era, recordé las tantas veces que había llegado tarde a nuestras citas siempre llega disculpándose con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Tome asiento en una pequeña banca, buscaba su figura por los alrededores cuando mi vista se fijo en una hermosa escena, una parea de enamorados que se besaba, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me hizo recordar nuevamente a Naruto, lo enamorada que estaba de el , una emoción empezó a inundar mi corazón, estaba segura que hoy seria un día especial por lo que me había dicho el día anterior, dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hablar conmigo, me pregunto ¿de que se tratara?.De nuevo volví a revisar los alrededores, y por fin reconocer su figura acercándose de inmediato corrí hacia el

-Naruto¡

-Hinata, disculpa la tardanza

Sentí una terrible preocupación en mi pecho, algo estaba mal con el se veía tan decaído, extrañaba esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

-Naruto estas bien, te pasa algo

-yo; estoy bien pero, necesitamos hablar

-si

De nuevo tome asiento, pose una de mis manos sobre mi pecho y trague saliva, esas palabras me dejaron muy nerviosa

-Hinata, eres una persona especial para mi

-para mi también lo eres

-¿sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?

-yo también te quiero mucho, yo

Tenia que decírselo, decirle que le amo, mis mejillas se encendieron, baje la mi rostro avergonzado, cerré mis ojos…

-Naruto, yo, yo te…

-Hinata lo siento, esto tiene que terminar

En ese momento sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por mis ojos, esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez causándome un dolor insoportable

-Hinata, no llores por favor

Seguí en mi trance, podía verlo hablar pero no quería escuchar lo que me dijera, después silencio; el se levanto

-Espera, por favor, No me hagas esto, por favor¡

Lo detuve abrazándolo por la espaldaron toda mi fuerza no quería dejarlo ir

-Por favor, no me dejes

El solo permaneció en silencio, fue apartando mis brazos de su cuerpo, nos íbamos separando lentamente, pero tome su mano

-¿Hay alguien mas verdad?

Pude sentir como su mano se tenso al oír mis palabras

-Hinata, por favor no te tortures mas

-¿entonces es verdad?

-Si, lo siento

-era todo lo que necesitaba oír

Dichas esas palabras lo deje ir y yo me quede ahí con mi corazón roto, viéndolo marchar y junto a el todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos y que ya no volverían mas, trate de contener las lagrimas en mis ojos pero esa inútil incluso empezaron a brotar cada vez mas. Salí corriendo no sin rumbo alguno no me importaba a donde mis pies me llevaran siempre y cuando fuera lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar.

Narración Itachi

Habíamos llegado ala plaza, fuimos en busca del centro comercial, se podía escuchar mucho bullicio hoy había mucha gente mire a mis alrededores, fue entonces cundo me pareció verla

-¿Hinata?

Era ella iba corriendo estaba seguro

Comencé a pensar…

-Calma Itachi, prometiste alejarte de ella. Pero por otro lado ella estaba llorando, tal vez necesite ayuda, si lo mejor será alcanzarla

-chicos, este, yo los alcanzare luego

-sin decir palabra mas sali corriendo tras Hinata

-¿QUE?

-¿Itachi a donde vas?

Por fin había dado con ella, ahora solo se encontraba caminando lentamente, con mucho cuidado fui siguiéndola manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros

-vamos Itachi, tan difícil es para ti hablarle-pensé

-Hina…

En ese momento vi como si cuerpo se empezaba a tambalear

-Oh no¡

Habría caído desmayada de no haber llegado a tiempo, la tome en mis brazos, me senté en una pequeña banca y puse a Hinata sobre mis piernas, empecé a admirarla con detalle, su cuerpo, su cabello su rostro , parecía un ángel pero esas lagrimas en su rostro opacaban un poco su belleza, cuidadosamente limpie las lagrimas de su suave y delicada piel

-Así esta mucho mejor

Fije mi atención en su rostro, en sus labios esos perfectos labios, sabia que lo que estaba apunto de a hacer no estaba bien pero, no podía evitarlo, era algo que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo, lentamente fui acercando mis labios hasta posarlos en los suyos saboreando el dulzor de sus suaves labios esperando que tal vez ella correspondiera mi beso, pero no fue así, me fui alejando de ella muy a mi pesar y la cargue de nuevo en mis brazos, tenia que llevarla al hospital

Por suerte habia una clinica cerca, pero tardaron algo de tiempo en atendernos

-Disculpe señorita podria revisarla, ella e desmayo de repente

-esta bien

Acomodo a Hinata en una habitación y comenzo a revisarla

-Estara bien, ahora solo esta dormida

-entonces, puedo dejarla, ¿no le pasara nada?

-estara bien, descuida

-Muchas gracias

Me habia pasado casi toda la tarde en el hospital, tenia que apresurarme a llegar ala fiesta o los chicos me matarian.

Toque el timbre y un enfadado Deidara me recibio en la entrada

-¿Donde estabas itachi?

-yo, olvide algo importante que tenia hacer

-si claro, solo son excusasa para no ayudarnos en los preparativos no es asi?

-eso no es cierto, en que les puedo ayudar?

-ya en nada, hemos terminado

-ustedes dos dejen de pelar, Itachi te vas a quedar parado ahí afuera o que?

-pues , si Deidara me dejara pasar

-Adelante

-y bien,? porq no la trajiste a ella?

-¿que? De quien hablas Sasori

-¬¬ olvidalo

Unos minutos los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar, Deidara de nuevo fue a abrir la puerta

-Chicos miren a quien tenemos aquí¡

Se trataba de nuestras acompañantes del día anterior, Hikari, Emily y Sophie

-Sean bienvenidas chicas

Yo recibi a Sophie solo con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasori y Deidara besaban y Hikari y Emily como si ya fueran pareja, mire discretamente a Sophie parace que no le importo que yo no hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Como has estado Itachi?

-¿Muy bien Sophie y tu?

-no me puedo quejar

Nos vimos interumpidos por la "armoniosa" voz de Deidara

-y que tal chicas, ¿les gusta mi casa?

-es mi casa Deidara…¬¬

-de los dos querido amigo

-es preciosa y muy grande

-les gustaria que les diéramos un recorrido por MI CASA?

-por supuesto¡¡

Todos tomamos el recorrido para distraernos un rato en lo que los demas invitados llegaban…

Y era de noche la fiesta estaba en su climax, todos se divertian exepto yo, yo seguia pensando en ella, en ese beso que la habia robado aun podia saborear ese dulzor en mis labios, cerre mis ojos, recorde cada detalle de ese momento,pero no habia tomado en cuanta lo mas importante, porque se habia desmayado?, porque estaba llorando?,no debi dejarla sola.

-¿Itachi? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-yo…

-¿quieres bailar?

-yo…

-no estas de humor

-así es, lo siento

-descuida , quieres un trago?

-si claro

Salimos al balcon un rato, Sophie traia consigo una gran botella de champagne, tomo una copa una copa y me sirvio

-gracias

-y bien, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-bueno yo…

-¿es por una chica verdad?

-si

-Lo sabia, y ¿cual es el problema?

-pues simplemente que no me hace caso-dije mientras terminaba mi trago

-que pena, ¿quieres mas?

-si por favor

-es difícil creer que una chica se te resista, pero ten paciencia ten por seguro que terminaras conquistándola

-Gracias por los animos

Seguimos platicando, le conte toda mi situación con Hinata mientras bebiamos hasta estar completamente ebrios

-esa Hinata es una tonta ¡mira que dejar ir a un chico como tu¡

-¡si que lo es¡

-yo, debo de irme Itachi, creo que estoy demasiado ebria

-¿yo tambien lo estoy verdad?

-me ire no sin antes hacer algo que me muero de ganas de hacer desde que te conoci

Sophie se fue acercando a mi con dificultad, me tomo por el cuello y me dio un largo y apasionado beso

-adios Itachi Uchiha

La fiesta había llegado a su fin entre de nuevo ala casa para encontrarme con Sasori y Deidara

-¡Itachi, estas completamente ebrio¡

-jajaja, si que te divertiste con Sophie verdad?

-¡callate¡ Deidara, ayúdame a llevarlo arriba

Sentía como me llevaban a una habitación y me dejaban caer en una cama, pero de inmediatamente me levante

-¿Que haces Itachi?

- quiero un trago

-no, estas muy mal

-por favor solo un trago

Insistí e insistí hasta que gane la batalla Deidara cedió ante mi petición

-¡brindemos por el amor¡

-¿amor? y ¿ahora a este que le pasa?

-asi que por fin va a hablar

-hablar… ¿a que te refieres Sasori?

-solo espera y veras… ¿a quien amas Itachi?

-ah Hinata, !amo a Hinata Hyugga¡

continuara

**si por fin Hinata y Naruto teminaron tengo que decir que no me gusta para nada esa pareja , por fin Itachi confeso sus sentimientos que pasara ahora??? Espero subir el peox cap pronto bye**


	5. Capitulo 5:Dulce Rechazo

**Hola gente¡¡¡****disculpen por tardarme algo en actualizar pero me había dedicado Mass a leer fanfics que a escribir :P, pero por fin termine el cap pense que seria un poco mas corto pero creo que quedo bien espero y les guste**

* * *

Capitulo 5 Dulce rechazo

Narración Hinata

No pude dormir en toda la noche, ya la mañana había llegado y era hora de levantarse, ¿pero para que? pensé me gustaría quedarme así todo el día y si fuera posible el resto de mi vida

Aun seguía pensando en el, como no lo vi antes, ya debía saberlo, desde hace tiempo que sentía a Naruto algo distante pero no le di importancia, pensé que era feliz y por eso aun seguía conmigo, pero sino fue así, entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde antes?, ¿Por qué fingir todos esos besos y palabras? Al final acabo haciéndome mas daño dejándome ver que vivía una total mentira.

De repente tocaron la puerta

-Hinata, el desayuno esta listo

No hubo respuesta por mi parte

-Voy pasar de acuerdo

De nuevo no dije palabra alguna pero el lo tomo como un si para poder pasar, se trataba de mi primo Neji.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien? Ayer lo pase por alto pero esta vez no pienso hacerlo, ¿que es lo que te pasa?

Neji mas que mi primo era como un hermano, y si tenia que contarle a alguien por lo que estaba pasando el indicado seria el

-Es que, Naruto y yo terminamos, bueno más bien el término conmigo

El solo se quedo en silencio por unos momentos…

-que quieres que te diga, ya sabes que nunca fue de mi agrado, pero si es la persona a amas, lo siento por ti, ¿pero que demonios piensa ese idiota que te dejo ir?

- el esta interesado en otra chica

-¿Qué? eso no puede ser, ese maldito, como se atreve, ya vera cuando lo vea

-por favor Neji, no hagas nada, no vale la pena

-Solo porque tú me lo pides no intentare nada, no te preocupes, ya veras que encontraras a alguien que si valore lo que eres y que si te merezca todo lo contrario a ese payaso, ahora baja a desayunar

Las palabras de Neji me devolvieron un poco el animo, el tenia razón ahora me doy cuenta de que Naruto no era la personas que yo creía, por lo que me ha hecho me ha decepcionado, ojala puede encontrar a alguien mas que m acepte como soy, aunque lo veo muy difícil, no soy muy bonita como Sakura o Ino, ¿habré perdido mi única oportunidad de amar?

Las lágrimas estaban por salir de nuevo.

-basta Hinata, tienes que ser fuerte

Dicho esto decidí bajar a desayunar y olvidarme por un rato de todo ese asunto

En casa de Sasori…

Por fin había despertado, me costo mucho trabajo levantarme tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza producto de la noche anterior, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño refresque mi rostro un poco y luego baje hacia la sala para encontrarme con los muchachos que veían la televisión

-Por fin despertaste dormilón

-Deidara quisieras hacerme el favor de no gritar ¡no aguanto la cabeza!

-claro, eso te pasa por ponerte hasta atrás, jajaja

-Deidara ya deja de molestarlo

Sin decir nada mas me dirigí ala cocina por algo de comer me estaba muriendo de hambre, cuando regrese Sasori y Deidara ahora estaban sentados en el comedor, no le di mayor importancia, mes ente yo también y comencé a comer, minutos después puse sentir como unos sus miradas se posaban muy interesadas , me estaban poniendo molesto.

-Que tanto me ven?

-Síguenos contando sobre lo de ayer

-¿Ayer? Podrías ser más claro Sasori

-tu sabes tu, Hinata

¿Hinata?sabria que Sasori me traería problemas es muy listo y al fin ternito por descubrirme, aun así yo seguí negándolo todo

-no tengo idea de lo que me hablas

-jajaja, ¿tan borracho estabas que ya no lo recuerdas?

-¿y tu de que te ríes? y ¡te he dicho que no grites Deidara!

-te refrescare la memoria amigo

Deidara se levanto de su asiento, se sirvió una copa de vino y…

-¡brindemos por el amor¡ amo a Hinata¡ amo a ¡Hinata Hyuga¡

Después de eso hubo un momento de silencio, momento que me pareció eterno, entonces Deidara comenzó a reír de nuevo

-jajaja ?ahora lo recuerdas no?

En realidad no era así, pero me habían descubierto, ya no tenia casos seguir ocultándolo.

-esta bien, lo acepto, creo que me he enamorado de esa Hyuga

-¿porque no hablaste sobre esto?

-para que ¿tu ya lo sabias no Sasori?

-bueno, no exactamente sabia que era por una chica pero no sabia de quien se trataba

-oigan, yo si no tengo idea de quien sea, ¿me lo podrían explicar?

-¿No conoces a Hinata Hyuga? Su familia es de las más importantes del país

-No la verdad no, jeje

-¬¬ Deidara de verdad que estas perdido, Hinata Hyuga, cabello largo azulino, piel clara al igual que sus ojos, de 17 años, amiga de Sasuke novia de Naruto Uzumaki, su primo Neji también asiste al instituto

Me sorprendió lo tanto que sabia Sasori de Hinata, si sabia que los Hyuga eran una familia importante, pero no sabia que ella perteneciera a ella y mucho menos que su primo también asistiera al instituto, me empecé a poner celoso, mientras que esos dos seguían discutiendo

-Pues aun así nos se quien sea, no suelo fijarme en las chicas menores, pero ya no importa cuando Itachi salga con ella me la presentara y así la conoceré por fin

-¬¬ si Deidara lo que tu digas, por cierto Itachi , ¿que piensas hacer?Hinata no esta libre

-ya lo he decidido, no me importa que este con le idiota de Uzumaki, Hare todo lo posible para alejarla de el

-eso es fácil, solo tienes que invitarla a salir y listo, no se lo pensara desveces y abandonara a su tonto novio por ti

-Será mas difícil que eso Deidara, Hinata no es como las demás chicas, ¡pareciera que ni siquiera sabe quien soy¡

-¿Qué? no te creo

-pues si aunque no lo creas hay chicas alas que no les parecemos atractivos y Hinata es un de ellas

-Tienes razón Itachi, esa chica no es como las demás chicas es una " rarita" no te conviene mejor aléjate de ella

-aquí el único rarito eres tu"rubia"

¿-como me dijiste?

-¡Basta¡ estoy harto de sus discusiones, mejor pensemos en los planes para hoy…

En casa de Hinata…

Había regresado a mi cuarto después del desayuno, me volví a recostar en la cama, no tenia ganas de nada, entonces Neji me llamo

-Hinata tienes visitas

-¿Quién es? Le pregunte gritando desde mi cuarto

-Son tus amigas

Al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no quería verlas, especialmente a "ella"

-¡Neji! Por favor diles que…

Tania que pensar en una excusa y rápido, dije lo primero que s e me vino ala mente

-Diles que estoy enferma, que vengan otro día

Entonces tocaron la puerta, me levanta de la cama para abrir

-así que no quieres vernos ¿eh Hinata?

Demasiado tarde Neji las había dejado entrar y ahora Ino y Sakura se encontraban en mi habitación

Ino, Sakura, no es eso, es que yo…

-Descuida Hinata sabemos por lo que estas pasando

-que? ,¿Pero como?

-Naruto me lo dijo ayer

No podía creerlo, Naruto no pudo esperar ni un día para correr a los brazos de Sakura, ahora lo sabia, estaba segura que ella era la razón por la que me había abandonado, era ella ala que realmente amaba

Sakura Haruno , ella es tan femenina, con su suave y brilloso cabello rosado y esos hermosos ojos verdes, su delicioso perfume , en cambio yo era tan tímida y sin chiste, no pude contenerme mas, nuevamente me solté a llorar

-tranquila Hinata, esta bien Naruto es un tonto

No paraba de llorar, entonces Ino se acerco a mí y me brazo , mientras Sakura permanecía ahí estática, fije mi mirada en ella, también estaba llorando

-Hinata lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa, ¡ese idiota¡ le he dicho que jamás le haré caso y mucho menos después de lo que te hizo

Seque a lagrimas de mis ojos y me quede mirando a Sakura en silencio y pensando en sus palabras, en realidad yo estaba enojada con ella pero no tenia porque estarlo, ella no me traicionaría como Naruto, ella jamás mostró interés en el.

Era bien sabido por nosotras que Sakura ya tenia a alguien que ocupaba su corazón, su nombre era Sasori, un chico de ultimo grado que es muy popular, desde el primer día que empezamos la preparatoria Sakura s e fijo en el, fue amor a primera vista, sin embargo el no parecía tener interés en ella, su amor no era correspondido así como el Mio aunque yo llegue a pensar si lo era, dicen que amar duele y ahora veo que tienen un poco de razón.

Me separe del abrazo de Ino y me fui acercando a Sakura, esta vez fue mi turno de abrazarla a ella

-Sakura, no llores mas ,no fue tu culpa

Sakura levanto la vista hacia mi, podía notar todavía su rostro empapado por las lagrimas, le regale un calida sonrisa, ella limpio su rostro y nuevamente nos unimos en un abrazo un largo y tierno abrazo al que después Ino se nos unió

-Así me gusta verlas chicas, felices, por poco y me hacen reír a mi también

Todas comenzamos a reír y seguimos un rato mas platicando…

-Bueno chicas, basta de platica ¡hagamos algo divertido¡

-¿Que propones Ino?

-pues bueno yo había ¡pensado en una tarde de chicas¡

-¿piensas en ir de compras?

-si y muchas cosas mas

-suena muy divertido ¿Qué dices Hinata?

-esta bien de acuerdo

-si entonces ¡vamos¡

Al principio no me pareció tan buena idea, pero mis amigas estaban aquí conmigo, esta era su forma de ayudarme y no les podía decir que no, además seguramente no tendría tiempo de pensar en Naruto durante todo el día y eso me reconfortaba.

Primero fuimos de compras al centro comercial, entramos a una tienda de ropa y nos probamos de todo estilo pasarela, salimos con muchas bolsas llenas de ropas y muchas cajas de zapatos, después de eso pasamos unas relajantes horas en un spa y después pasamos a un salón de belleza y bueno tanto diversión nos dejo exhaustas y muy hambrientas así que pasamos a comer a un restaurante

-¿Que divertido no creen chicas ?pero ahora falta la mejor parte

-la mejor parte

-Si Hinata, la mejor parte, iremos a un club a bailar y a… ¡conocer chicos!

-¿conocer chicos? o//o

-Ino, no creo que se a buena idea, Hinata acaba de , ya sabes

-claro que es buena idea, para que conozca a alguien mas y se saque de la cabeza a ese idiota de una buena vez, ¡andando!

Con Itachi, Deidara y Sasori…

-Me quieren decir que hacemos aquí, ¿como me ayudara esto a conquistar a Hinata?

-Venimos aquí para ayudarte a que la olvidaras

-¿ es eso cierto Sasori?

-No

Entonces que hacemos aquí

-pues en realidad es un club nuevo y solo quería conocerlo, jeje

-¬¬

-pero no te enojes, se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas y hay posibilidad de que Hinata venga

-Si claro

-Déjense de charlas y vamos a bailar

Esos dos se divertían, mientras yo estaba malhumorado en el bar bebiendo, no podía creerlo, ¿esos eran mis amigos?, de Deidara no me sorprende pero Sasori, que explicación mas tonta la que me dio, cual era la probabilidad que Hinata apareciera en este sitio , ¿acaso un 1%?, seguí bebiendo mi trago, podía notar como algunas chicas posaban su mirada en mi pero ami no me importaba, yo solo quería a una en especial y estaba segura que no la encontraría aquí

Después de un rato más, me levanta y fui donde Deidara y Sasori se encontraban.

-vámonos, estoy aburrido

-pero nosotros no Itachi

-Deidara, vamos Itachi no se encuentra bien

-No es justo u__u

Nos dirigíamos hacia la salida cuando…

-Vaya, vaya, su vino después de todo

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?

-Hi-¿Hinata?

Efectivamente era Hinata Hyuga quien iba llegando acompañada de sus amigas, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, me puse muy nervioso y entonces tome una decisión

-Nos quedamos

-¿que pasa porque nos quedamos? ¿Porque cambiaste de opinión? ¡Que alguien me explique¡

-Mira Deidara ves a esas chicas de allá , esa chica la de cabello largo, ella es Hinata, la amada de Itachi

-Ah con que era eso, jajaja , eres un asaltacunas Itachi

-¡cállate¡

-es linda, sin embargo esa rubia… ¡me encanta¡

-Ni lo pienses Deidara, es chica es la novia de mi hermano

-en serio, por primera vez la tengo envidia a alguien

Yo seguía ahí paralizado, sin saber que hacer, ella estaba ahí era por lo que había esperado estado esperando y ahora…

-Itachi

-¿que?

Sasori me miraba con una mirada extraña, pero sin decir ninguna palabra

-ya se, quieres que te de las gracias ¿no?, esta bien tenias razón, de acuerdo, ¿estas feliz?

-no era eso lo que quería pero, gracias, lo que quería preguntarte es que estas haciendo aquí, deberías estar con ella

si, es cierto, gracias Sasori, te debo una

Y así me encamine decidió a encarar a Hinata e invitarla a bailar, me fui acercando, sus amigas lograron notar mi cercanía, pero Hinata como se encontraba de espaldas, no podía verme, toque suavemente su hombro

-Hola Hinata

Ella volteo asombrada

me preguntaba ¿si quisieras bailar conmigo?

Ella también se puso nerviosa o eso es lo que pensé por el prominente sonrojo en su cara

-yo, lo siento mucho pero no

-no hay problema

Me despidió de ella y de sus amigas con una sonrisa y regrese con mis amigos

-y… ¿Cómo te fue?

-me dijo que no

-¿Cómo?¡ Te dijo que no! Lo ves te dije que ella era una rarita

-si te dijo que no porque estas tan feliz

-supuse que esto podría pasar, como dije ella es especial

No me sentía triste en absoluto, por fin había podido hablar con ella, es un comienzo ¿no? Además para ser mi primer rechazo fue más dulce de lo que esperaba

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado el cap, ahora empezara el itahina**_

_**Esa Hinata, yo ni loca rechazaría a Itachi¡¡¡ pero bueno es para ponerle emoción**__** al asunto, bueno me despido, No se les olvide dejar reviewes ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo lectores de fanfiction, publico este anuncio darles algunas noticias correspondientes a mi fic , dedibo a que mi mi computadora se descompuso y no tuvo arreglo a tuvimos que comprar otra nueva lo cual tardo un tiempo además de que perdi todos mis archivos, asi que le tengo malas y buenas noticias

Tardare en subir nuevo cap por la causa ya antes mencionada y además porque en ese tiempo que estuve sin computadora me concentre en corregir los capítulos anteriores, asi que cuando suba capítulos era alguno de los primeros pero corregido,esas serian las malas noticias

Ahora las buenas, también me dio tiempo para escribir nuevos capítulos y tengo varios asi que cuando por fin tenga nuevos cap tratare de subirlos lo mas pronto posible sin hacerlos esperar tanto, además tendrán en que entretenerse con los cap corregidos, ojala los lean y espero su opinión

Atte. Bellamita_Uchiha


	7. Capitulo 7: Preparandose para la guerra

**Hola a todos, decidí regresar con esta historia porque creo que si vale la pena, pero eso solo lo decidirán ustedes, soy inexperta aun pero hare lo posible para que funcione, si hay alguien que me lea, me disculpo por la largaaa espera, pero ahora estoy decidida a continuar con esta historia y no tardare mucho en subir un nuevos capítulos, sin más los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste y me sigan leyendo**

***Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen***

-_pensamientos_-

Cap. 6: Preparándose para la guerra

Regrese con mis amigos y posando mis brazos sobre sus hombros dije:

-Bien chicos, vámonos

Mi rubio amigo me miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? y lo más importante, ¿Porque esa sonrisa? Por si no te das cuenta, te acaban de batear amigo

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada? ¿Piensas irte así nada más?

-Nunca hay que forzar las cosas, de lo contrario jamás funcionara

-Bueno, pues como quieras, Sasori y yo nos quedamos, quiero divertirme con esa rubia

-Deidara, ¿Qué parte de Es la novia de MI HERMANO" no entendiste?

- Hmph, apoyame Sasori

-No cuentes conmigo Deidara, si te quedas, te quedas solo

-Vaya, ustedes sí que son aguafiestas. De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, tengo que aceptar que no sería lo mismo sin ustedes

Camino a la salida, pasamos cerca de la mesa de las chicas y nos despedimos de ellas desde lejos, yo de manera cordial, Sasori simplemente las ignoro y pude notar como Deidara le guiño un ojo a Ino

-¡Basta Deidara!

-¿Qué? solo me despedía

Seguí mi camino cansado de esa situación

_**POV HINATA**_

Llegamos al lugar, era más grande de lo que imaginaba, el ambiente era agradable y la mayoría de los presentes eran chicas así que me sentía más tranquila, sin embargo también había algunos chicos. El nerviosismo comenzó a invadirme ¿Qué haría si alguno de ellos se nos llegara acercar?, bueno seguramente sería para cortejar a alguna de mis amigas así que no creo que haya problema después de todo.

Tomamos asiento ellas atrás y yo adelante quedando de frente a ellas, de inmediato Ino llamo al camarero

-3 cervezas aquí por favor

-¡No! Yo no bebo Ino

-Mmm, ¿Y tú Sakura?

-No gracias, creo que sería mejor una soda

-De acuerdo, que sean tres sodas por favor

Tiempo después el camarero volvió con nuestra orden y las sirvió en la mesa

Sakura e Ino bebían de su soda y mientras lo hacían sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones en busca de algún candidato a su gusto, era muy gracioso verlas así. De repente, sus miradas se quedaron pasmadas en algo o más bien alguien, en ese momento dejaron sus bebidas sobre la mesa

-¿Han encontrado algún objetivo chicas?

Ellas seguían, con esa mirada extraña, parecían hipnotizadas a tal grado que no hubo respuesta a mi pregunta

-¿Chicas, que les pasa?

No hubo palabra alguna, solo volvieron sus miradas hacia mí y luego las subieron un poco, como si vieran a alguien detrás de mí. Yo estaba muerta de miedo, me disponía a voltear cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, una ola de escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Hola Hinata, me preguntaba si quisieras bailar conmigo

Al escuchar esas palabras pude sentir ese rubor en mis mejillas tan característico en mí. Se trataba de alguien que me conocía y tal vez yo a él y aunque me moría de la curiosidad fui volteando lentamente para conocer el rostro de aquel que me pidió bailar con el

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con par de ojos negros y un hermoso y fino rostro, tal vez el hombre más atractivo que haya visto en mi vida.

Aquel rubor en mis mejillas se fue incrementando a niveles insospechados, rápidamente desvié mi rostro quedando nuevamente frente a Sakura e Ino

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Que debía decirle?, no estaba preparada aun para estar con algún otro chico y mucho menos para alguien como él, si le digo que si seguramente al primer contacto caería desmayada _–Que vergonzoso seria eso- pensé_, y sin entender porque la imagen de Naruto vino a mi mente y en ese momento volví a mirarlo y una respuesta se escapó de mis labios

-No lo siento

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes

Me sorprendió su reacción, a pesar de que mi respuesta fue negativa se retiró dedicándome una sonrisa tan cálida que provoco una en mí también. Podía escuchar a Sakura e Ino cuchichear entre sí, pero aquel chico me resultaba mucho más interesante, así que no despegue mi mirada de él hasta que dejo el lugar junto con sus amigos

_**FIN POV HINATA**_

Volví a acomodarme frente a mis amigas, de repente Ino se levantó abruptamente de su asiento

-¿Pero qué has hecho Hinata?

-Yo…

No pude terminar de hablar por otra intervención de Ino

-¿Sabes quién era ese chico?

_-No pero me encantaría saberlo-_pensé _–_No

-Se trata de Itachi Uchiha uno de los chicos más populares del colegio

Uchiha, ese apellido era familiar para mí, era el apellido del mejor amigo de mi ahora ex novio que de nuevo vino a mi mente, pero entonces me di cuenta aquel chico Itachi Uchiha seguramente él es…

-Él es hermano de Sasuke ¿verdad?

-Así es, y aun no logro entender porque lo rechazaste

No sabía que decir, no estaba segura del porque lo había hecho, fueron nervios o acaso Naruto, mi constante inseguridad o tal vez una mezcla de todo lo mencionado

-Basta Ino, deja en paz a Hinata; ¿no vez por lo que sufrió hace poco?

-Perdóname Hinata, es solo que no sabes lo afortunada que fuiste, si yo fuera tu no dudaría en aceptar

-Pero Ino, tu estas con Sasuke ¿Acaso ya no le quieres?

-Claro que sí, pero no tiene de nada de malo bailar con mi cuñado, además creo que deberíamos de conocernos un poco más

Sakura miraba reprobatoriamente a Ino mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado, yo solo la miraba en silencio, creo entender a que se refería Ino y por qué Sakura actuaba así

-¿Son lindos no? Itachi se despidió de nosotras con una linda sonrisa y Deidara me guiño un ojo

Ino estaba muy contenta pero pude notar como Sakura pareció entristecerse en ese momento, me acerque a ella y la abrace suavemente. La comprendía, ambas estábamos en la misma situación, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. De repente se animó a hablar de nuevo

-Chicas no se ustedes pero, ya quisiera irme

-Por mí no hay problema-dije

-Está bien, y animo Sakura, Hinata nos regalara algo de su buena suerte ¿no es verdad?

No pude evitar ruborizarme al escuchar las palabras de Ino, alguien con suerte ¿yo? Jamás lo creería. Las tres nos miramos y comenzamos a reír y unidas en un abrazo salimos del lugar

_**Con Itachi**_

En mi auto camino a casa había dejado a mis amigos en la suya, ya era hora de que ellos me llevaran a mi ¿no?

_-Se los diré mañana-_

Conecte mi celular para escuchar música y cuando menos lo note ya había comenzado a cantar, nunca lo había hecho y sin embargo ahí me tenían. Estaba tan feliz, por fin había logrado hablar con Hinata y aunque no hubiera aceptado mi invitación, no estaba triste en lo absoluto, ella me gusta y otra cosa que me gusta demasiado son los retos, conquistarla a ella representaba todo un reto, uno que estoy seguro, tarde o temprano lograría cumplir.

Pensé que nada podría arruinar este día pero al entrar a casa me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Uzumaki

El aludido noto mi gesto de desagrado y me recibió de la misma manera

-También me alegra verte Itachi

Esa respuesta solo me hizo enfadar más, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así en MI CASA?

_-¿_Qué haces a estas horas en mi casa?

En ese momento mi hermano, a quien le encanta llevarme la contraria apareció

-Te recuerdo que también es mi casa Itachi

-Pues yo soy quien te mantiene

-Pero con la herencia de nuestros padres

-Como sea, Uzumaki se larga

-No lo creo, de hecho se quedara a dormir

Si seguía discutiendo con Sasuke las cosas terminarían mal, comenzaba a enojarme de verdad, y nada bueno resultaría, tendría que tranquilizarme y disminuir un poco la tensión,hacerles creer que en realidad no me afecta_ –aunque si lo hace y mucho-_no mostrarle enfadado para evitar continuar con esta pelea y evitar que Sasuke también se lo tome en serio, nuestra relación no ha sido lo mismo desde la muerte de nuestros padres, con cada pelea lo único que logramos es distanciarnos a un más, no vale la pena mucho menos por alguien como "el", primero tiene la suerte de tener a Hinata y ahora tener problemas con mi hermano porque lo prefiere a "el" no lo permitiría.

Di por terminada la discusión y los deje ganar esta vez

_-_Está bien Sasuke será como tu ordenes

Pude notar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sabiéndose victorioso, no pude evitar reír yo también

_-_Pero no hagan mucho ruido ¿de acuerdo? No quiero soñar con imágenes desagradables

No pude evitar bromear al respecto, Sasuke sabe que me encanta molestarlo sobre su amistad con aquella persona desagradable, ya es algo común en nosotros y para mi es una extraña manera de decirle que lo quiero y sé que él, en el fondo lo entiende

Después de esa pequeña broma corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi cuarto esquivando un cojín que Sasuke había lanzado teniendo como objetivo mi cabeza, entre justo a tiempo para que este se impactara contra la puerta

_-Estuvo cerca-_

Como era común en mí en estos días me recosté en mi cama y pronto me encontré pensando en Hinata, lo linda que se veía con ese rubor en su rostro, lo inocente que era, ella no era una más que solo por mi apellido, mi físico o mi dinero me diría que si a lo que fuera, ella era diferente y a mí me hacía sentir de la misma manera, como lo que siempre he querido ser ante la mirada de todos, un simple ser humano.

De la nada apareció en mi cabeza la imagen del Uzumaki, ese mismo que dormía bajo mi techo esta noche, comenzó a preguntarme; ¿Cómo es que Hinata se había fijado en el? ¿Porque Sasuke lo había escogido como su amigo? ¿Que había de especial en el para ser tan importante para las personas más importantes para mí?

No me dejaría vencer, sea lo que sea que tiene, yo lo hare mejor, como dije hace antes, lo deje ganar esta vez, pero es solo una batalla en la guerra que se avecina. Le arrebatare a Hinata y nuevamente tendré el reconocimiento de mi hermano

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor y comenzar a idear una estrategia para mis objetivos, porque…

_-Itachi Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que quiere-_

Continuara

**Así termina el capítulo, ¿Qué pasara cuando Itachi descubra que Naruto ha dejado a Hinata? Esto y muchas cosas más están en camino, no sé si merezca review, pero ahí está por fin y estoy muy contenta de haber regresado, para los que leyeron espero haya sido una buena experiencia**

**Bye :3**


	8. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_**Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, pero antes me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas que plantean en los reviews, después del preview de la historia dice itahina, sasuhina, eso es porque abra un tipo triángulo amoroso entre los hermanos y nuestra querida Hinata, pero la historia la encuentran catalogada como sasuhina, así que creo que es fácil descifrar como acabara la historia, no quisiera adelantar más detalles**_

_**La historia será algo larga así que tal vez tarde un poco en llegar al sasuhina, si gustan seguir leyendo o no es decisión de ustedes, para mi es suficiente saber que se hayan interesado por mi historia y mil gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Ahora si la historia porque creo que me extendí mucho**_

**¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

Ya era de mañana, me levante lleno de ánimo, Hoy sería el día que había estado esperando, llevaría a cabo mi plan que me ayudaría a matar dos pájaros de un tiro

Baje a desayunar encontrándome con Sasuke y Naruto

-Buenos días Sasuke, Naruto

Ambos se notaron sorprendidos por mi saludo sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna, solo se levantaron de la mesa dispuestos a retirarse

-Naruto es hora de irnos

-Esperen, los llevare a la escuela, permítanme desayunar

-No gracias-dijo el rubio cortantemente

Aunque su respuesta fue negativa Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le susurro algo al oído, cosa que hizo que el Uzumaki cambiara de opinión

-Está bien esperaremos

Todo iba saliendo según mi plan, rápidamente termine mi desayuno, salimos de casa y subimos a mi auto, el trayecto transcurría en silencio hasta que Sasuke decidió romper el hielo

-¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad Itachi? No creas que por esto te perdonare lo de ayer, no es suficiente, pero…

Pude notar la malicia en su mirada, el también planeaba algo, deje que prosiguiera con su petición

-Sé que puedes hacer para enmendarlo

-Te escucho Sasuke

-Pídele una disculpa a Naruto

Sasuke dio justo en clavo, uno de mis puntos débiles, muy listo-_por algo es mi hermano-_Sé que nada le gustaría más que verme humillado ante alguien, les haría pensar que ganaron otra vez, pero en realidad la victoria será mía

Fingí total desagrado y vulnerabilidad ante sus demandas

-Todo menos eso

Sin desaprovechar la oferta Naruto no espero ningún segundo para expresar lo que deseaba

-De hoy en adelante me invitaras a todas las fiestas que organicen tú y tus amigos

_-Porque no me sorprende-_

No paraba de reír en mi interior, no cabe duda que no es más que un cabeza hueca, entonces caí en cuenta de que no hace mucho, yo tenía la misma mentalidad superficial y me avergoncé de ello, pero eso estaba por cambiar, por ella lo haría. No pude evitar sonreír al recordarla y al saber que muy pronto la alejaría de Naruto

_-Con gusto Naruto Uzumaki, diviértete en todas las fiestas que quieras, no se te olvide traer a Hinata para cortejarla en tu cara-_

Seguí fingiendo descontento aunque en verdad la felicidad me invadía por completo

-Arruinaras la diversión Uzumaki, y bien Sasuke ¿tú qué pides?

-Quiero mi propio auto

_-Él fue más listo, aun así, todavía son niños y son tan predecibles-_

-Hecho, lo tendrás

Sasuke se notó sorprendido con mi respuesta, seguramente pensó que le llevaría la contraía como siempre, pero al ver que no fue así se sintió vencedor, en su rostro se instaló de nuevo esa sonrisa ladina llena de orgullo, esa que me encanta desvanecer…

-Cuando cumplas 18

Su rostro se descompuso provocando esa expresión de desagrado hacia mi persona que me encanta provocar

-¡ITACHI!

_-Creo que soy masoquista, no, en realidad solo me gusta jugar con mi hermano-_

-Es broma, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo comprare

-_A pesar de todo se lo merece-_

Por fin llegamos al Colegio, gracias a la plática el camino se hizo más corto y la espera para volver a ver a Hinata se hacía más también, bajamos del coche y recorríamos los pasillos camino a los salones de primer año

-Itachi ya saldaste tu deuda, no es necesario que nos sigas hasta nuestro salón

En silencio y con una triunfadora sonrisa en mi rostro hice caso omiso de las palabras de Sasuke y seguí mi camino

Llegamos más temprano de lo normal, por supuesto era parte del plan, tendría tiempo antes de que el profesor en turno me descubriera.

Primero necesitaba fijar mi objetivo, comencé a buscar a Hinata con la mirada, no fue difícil encontrarla acompañada de sus amigas como siempre, pero esta vez, nada ni nadie me impediría acercarme a ella y sin rodeo alguno robarle un beso, ¡al diablo todo! sería una clara declaración de guerra contra Uzumaki, una guerra que estoy dispuesto a ganar.

Entre decidido al aula.

_-Grave error-_

Cuando me di cuenta, una gran cantidad de chicas se encontraban a mí alrededor, empujándose contra mí una a una impidiéndome hacer cualquier movimiento

Mi hermano miraba la escena divertido, era obvio que no pensaba ayudarme, reuní fuerzas y logre liberarme un poco, alce la vista y pude notar a la linda Hinata dedicándome una mirada llena de preocupación que al hacer contacto con la mía aumento el rubor en sus blancas mejillas, me regalo una linda sonrisa para luego agachar su cabeza apenada.

Sentí latir mi corazón tan fuerte, fue suficiente para que con todas mis fuerzas lograra abrirme paso hasta llegar a ella

-Hinata

Una extraña mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo

-Jovencito, usted no pertenece a esta clase ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Mi plan se había frustrado, no podía creer como es que omití el "gran" problema que significan las fangirls, definitivamente aquella chica estaba nublando mi juicio.

-Solo vine a visitar a… una amiga

-Nos vemos luego-dije dedicándole una sincera sonrisa, mientras ella solo asentía ruborizada aun

Suspire resignado, no me quedo más que abandonar el salón

_**En el salón de Hinata**_

-¿Viste eso Hinata? Itachi vino a buscarte de nuevo

Ni yo misma podía creer lo que decía Sakura, no sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba tan apenada y todas las miradas sobre mí no ayudaban mucho, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caer desmayada

-Yo creo que de verdad de Interesas ¡Suertudota!

-Yo… no se Ino

-¡Por supuesto!

Pude notar como Sakura rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más serio

-Puede que Ino tenga razón o… puede que no

Las palabras de Sakura y la forma en como lo dijo me lograron intimidarme, mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa

-Hinata si decides salir con Itachi; debes tener cuidado, ya sabes lo que se dice sobre ese trio, no toman a nadie en serio, solo buscan diversión

Me resulto increíble lo que recién escuche, esa descripción no concuerda nada con Itachi, no al menos con el Itachi que "yo" conozco, ese chico de dulce sonrisa y una mirada llena de sinceridad, pero entonces me di cuenta, aparte de eso y su nombre no sabía nada más sobre él, realmente todavía era un desconocido para mí, la duda comenzó a invadirme al recordar nuevamente las palabras de Sakura

_-no toman a nadie en serio, solo buscan diversión-_

_-¿Realmente esa será la verdadera personalidad de Itachi?_

_**En el salón de Itachi**_

Faltaban 2 clases para el receso donde nuevamente intentaría llevar a cabo mi plan esta vez ni la las fangirls me lo impedirían, no podía permitirme otra falla

-Que clase tan mas aburrida-dijo como de costumbre Deidara, pareciera que fuera una de sus frases favoritas

-Sí que lo es, nos hubiéramos saltado esta clase

Mire asombrado a Sasori, esperaba oír eso de Deidara, pero en Sasori resultaba realmente extraño, que pareciera un poco irresponsable siempre ha tomado los estudios en serio, incluso tiene las mejores calificaciones después de mi

-Solo lo dices porque hoy no tenemos clase con tu noviecita ¿No es así?

-¡Quieres callarte Deidara!

-¡JA! Di en el clavo, ¿no crees Itachi?

El comentario de Deidara logro sacarme una sonrisa, decidí unirme a su misión de molestar a mi amigo pelirrojo con el tema. Al final terminamos con su paciencia y salió del salón con la excusa de ir al baño

-Dame esos 5

Deidara y yo comenzamos a reír, había sido tan divertido ver cada una de las reacciones y colores que tomaba Sasori, tal vez esto se vuelva una divertida rutina.

Pasaron cerca de 15 min y Sasori aún no regresaba

-_Sí que aprovecho su salida-pensé_

No quitaba la vista de la puerta esperando su llegada, pude notar su sombra sobre el piso, había llegado

-Y cuéntanos, ¿fuiste a buscar a tu noviecita?

-Tu especialidad es molestar a la gente ¿verdad Deidara?

-Si una de tantas

-Ni es mi novia, ni la fui a buscar, de hecho me entere de algo muy interesante y por como se han portado conmigo, no sé si merezcan saberlo

-¿Qué es? ¡ Dinos!-dijimos la rubia y yo al unísono

-No te emociones Deidara, a ti no te beneficia en nada así que mejor no insistas

Sasori me hizo pensar, tiene que ser de interés para alguno de los dos ¿no es así? Entonces si a Deidara no le incumbe…

-Habla ya Sasori

-Itachi, solo te lo diré porque estoy ansioso por saber que harás al respecto-dijo sonriendo ladinamente

Con esas últimas palabras la intriga de saber a qué se refería se hizo más grande. Sasori nos hizo una señal para que nos acercáramos y evitar que toda la clase escuchara

-Escuche un rumor sobre tu adorada Hinata, al parecer su relación son su novio termino

Tuve que reprimir un grito de alegría, aunque en mi mente se encontraba un mini Itachi con gorro de fiesta soplando un espanta suegras y arrojando confeti a sus alrededor, estuve a punto de sonreír abiertamente mostrando lo feliz que estaba, pero pronto recupere mi semblante serio, seguí escuchando a Sasori

-Como dije, es solo un rumor, pero hay gran probabilidad de que sea cierto

De pronto me vi sobre Sasori, abrazándolo con fuerza , el apenado trataba de alejarme

-Basta, ¿Qué te sucede Itachi?

-Eres el mejor Sasori, juro que no volveré a molestarte con lo de la maestra

El nombrado solo me miro en silencio con esa penetrante y aterradora mirada, de inmediato me separe de él y entonces ambos pudimos notar como las miradas de la clase entera se enfocaban en nosotros, incluyendo al profesor

-Señor Uchiha y Akasuna, fuera de mi clase

Me encogí de hombros nervioso ante Sasori quien nuevamente me dirigía una mirada llena de ira, renuentes a retíranos, salimos del salón

_**(Afuera mientras sostenían 2 baldes llenos de agua cada uno XD)**_

-Genial Itachi, ¿Cuál crees que fue el propósito de acercarnos para evitar que alguien nos escuchara y por supuesto evitar llamar la atención?

-Lo siento es que estaba emocionado

_**Pasaron al menos 5 minutos cuando…**_

-¿Tu qué haces aquí Deidara?

-Ustedes saben chicos, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas-dijo mientras sonreía divertido

_-Pretextos-_seguro que ese pensamiento paso también por la mente de Sasori

Ya que los tres nos encontrábamos afuera sin nada mejor que hacer, decidí contarles lo que tenía planeado hacer durante el receso. Así transcurrió la hora de castigo, el sonido de la chicharra anuncio el comienzo del receso, por fin nos deshicimos de esos molestos baldes y nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar habitual para repasar el plan

Fase 1

Comprobar la veracidad del rumor

Fase 2

Aproximarse al objetivo

Fase 3

Llamar la atención de Naruto

Fase 4

Hacer la proposición y aceptar solo un "si" como respuesta

*Fase 5* (Solo en caso de fallar fase 4)

Robarle un beso al objetivo

La cafetería comenzaba a llenarse, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en su mesa habitual, unos minutos después aparecieron Sakura, Ino y Hinata pero ellas tomaron lugar en una mesa diferente

-Esto es tan divertido, me siento en misión imposible-dijo el rubio mientras reía alegremente, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente al ver como su comentario no había causado gracia a ninguno de sus compañeros

-Son unos amargados; bueno, la fase 1 esta completada ¿no creen?

-Puede que solo hayan peleado, ya sabes que hacer Sasori

El pelirrojo se unió a la fila de espera para servir los almuerzos y se aproximó a una chica que ocupaba un lugar no muy lejano al suyo

-Disculpa, ¿Sakura, no es así?

La ojiverde se ruborizo al instante, siempre había soñado con estar así de cerca del chico y mejor aún poder hablar con él, noto como el pelirrojo arqueaba una de sus cejas y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo admirándolo mientras él esperaba por una respuesta.

-Si s- soy yo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo lo más tranquila posible

-Sí, yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza y el rubor en su rostro incremento considerablemente¿acaso por fin escucharía lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo?

_-¿Me invitara a salir?-_

El solo imaginarse que así fuera hizo que inconscientemente se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, ahora empezaba a creer en las palabras de Ino cuando dijo que Hinata les regalaría de su buena suerte

_-Basta Sakura ¡nuevamente estas divagando! Responde ya, no lo hagas esperar más_

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras

El pelirrojo prosiguió con su pregunta

-Note que no tomaron su mesa habitual…

El comentario descoloco a la chica, de ninguna forma se parecía a lo que esperaba escuchar.

-Bueno, eso es porque…

Dudo en continuar, por mucho que le gustase, no creía correcto compartir esa información sobre la vida de su amiga con un "extraño"

Sasori pudo notar la incertidumbre en su mirada

_-tal vez necesito cambiar la estrategia-_

Es solo que, 3 chicas tan lindas como ustedes y además solas, no pasan desapercibidas fácilmente ¿Te importaría si mis amigos y yo les hacemos compañía? También nos ayudarías mucho con esas molestas fangirls

La pelirosa se ruborizo de nuevo

_-Tal vez si es suerte después de todo-_

-por supuesto, sería un placer-dijo la chica son una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Sasori hizo una seña indicándoles a Deidara e Itachi que se acercaran, ambos chicos se miraron entre sí para luego asentir y dirigirse a la mesa de las chicas donde Sasori ya se encontraba sentado

_**Narración Itachi**_

Conforme avanzaba en su dirección, podía mirar a Hinata , tan linda como siempre con ese rubor sobre sus mejillas que ahora sería solo para mí, me aseguraría de que así fuera de ahora en adelante, finalmente llegamos a su mesa, antes de tomar asiento me dirigí a Deidara

-Tienes prohibido hablar con Ino ¿Entendido?

El rubio agacho su cabeza resignado mientras una pequeña gota caía por su sien

-Como digas Itachi

Tomamos asiento, tanto Deidara como yo notamos como nuestras fangirls dejaban de seguirnos desilusionadas

-Hola chicas; Hinata, nos volvemos a ver

-Ho-hola Uchiha-san

Deidara simplemente se limitó a decir hola, lo mire de reojo, tal vez haya exagerado un poco, pero es que cuando se trata de Deidara, es mejor ser precavidos

Antes de decir algo más mire discretamente a mi alrededor, no solo tenía la atención de Uzamaki, sino también la de todos los presentes, reí ladinamente y me dirigí nuevamente a las chicas

-Muchas gracias por permitirnos acompañarlas

-Al contrario, gracias a ustedes, nos es muy grata su compañía

-Teníamos que aprovecharla porque siempre se encuentran acompañadas de aquellos chicos-dijo Sasori, señalando discretamente con la cabeza a Naruto y Sasuke

-Acaso sus parejas no les brindan lo que merecen señoritas-continúe

Intentaba indagar cada vez más, oír lo que mis oídos deseaban, una parte de mí ya lo sabía pero necesitaba oírlo con urgencia

-¡Bah! Ese par, estas en lo cierto Itachi, Sasuke me tiene muy descuidada, deberías de hablar con el sobre eso Itachi y bueno de Naruto no vale la pena hablar, Sakura es soltera a veces no es tan malo serlo y Hinata a ella sí que le favorece, sin duda se merece algo mucho mejor que ese malagradecido cara de zorro

Sakura miraba reprobatoriamente a Ino, como intentando decirle que había hablado de mas, mientras que Hinata apenada desviaba su rostro hacia otra dirección, tal vez s haya sido imprudente de su parte, pero para mí esa es una valiosa información.

Ahí estaba la respuesta que buscaba, no la había escuchado directamente de Hinata pero para mí fue suficiente. Tanto Sasori como Deidara me miraron, esperando ver mi siguiente movimiento

-Es una pena, siendo así entonces me tomare el atrevimiento de invitarla a salir señorita-dije mientras depositaba un breve beso sobre su blanquecina y suave mano

El silencio era tal que estoy casi seguro que mi proposición se escuchó en todo el lugar, Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa, esta vez se encontraba tan roja como un tomate, miraba constantemente a su alrededor notando como toda la atención de los presentes se centraba en nosotros. Yo me encontraba impaciente, las fases del plan estaban por completarse, solo faltaba la "palabra mágica", no quería tener que llevar el plan hasta la fase 5,era muy arriesgado y Hinata podría sentirse presionada y el avance que había logrado podría perderse, me limite a esperar silencio por su respuesta

Sus amigas la animaban a aceptar, entonces sus labios se fueron abriendo poco a poco, hasta darme una respuesta

-Si acepto

Aquello fue lo más bello que haya escuchado hasta ahora.

**Continuara**

_**También me gustaría decir que a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja SasuIno, pero me es más soportable para mí que SasuSaku que es muy, no se convencional para mí, es por eso que me encanta el SasuHina además de que harían la pareja perfecta si Kishimoto lo quisiera así, en fin, prometo que Sasuke y la rubia terminaran pronto.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto**_


End file.
